


Daydreaming About Stan

by KitsuneJess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Daydreaming, In the other one you'll notice I put lube in it, Incest, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, No Lube because daydream, Oops, Oral Sex, Stancest - Freeform, This time I was just tired and lazy, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneJess/pseuds/KitsuneJess
Summary: Ford isn't feeling well and was kept home from school. While home alone he get the urge to play with himself and as he does so, he starts thinking about Stan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there! I just want to say sorry about this not being very well. I hope you don't find it to be the worse thing you've ever read.  
> Also I'm so sorry for the name. ;w; I don't really know how to name things...

Ford let out a sad groan as he laid in bed, his body burning up. “I hate being sick.” he said softly to himself as he thought about not being at school. Yet, his mind started wandering as he realized he was home alone. He sat there thinking for a bit before getting up from his bunk and going down the ladder to Stan’s. He reached over, so his hand was sliding against the wall, looking for something. 

Finally, his hand hit the bottle he was looking for, and pulled it up, reading it to make sure it was what he was searching for. He nodded as he got back to the ladder and went up it. He laid back down, popping the top open and squirting some onto his hand, before putting it down his pants. He let out a small sigh as he started to rub the goo all over himself. As he started to actually please himself, his mind wandering again.

That was, until a certain person came into his fantasy. Stan looked over at him before smirking and walking over. As Ford was about to say something, Stan leaned down, his mouth covering over Ford’s. Ford’s eyes widen as his felt Stan’s tongue met up with his own, circling it and dragging it into his mouth to suck on. Ford let out a groan as he kissed him back, his hands going to his hair and playing with it, running his hands through it. Stan pulled away smirking as he thrusted his hips towards Ford’s crotch, causing another groan. 

“Come on, Sixer.” cooed Stan as he keeled down, unbuckling the belt and unzipping his pants, before pulling them and Ford’s boxers down. Stan let out a chuckle as Ford’s member was released and sprung up. Ford blushed looking to the side, slightly embarrassed, but then he felt a wet sensation around his dick. His shot back around, staring at Stan who was looking up at him, having his dick completely in his mouth. He gave a sharp suck, causing Ford to shudder, his hands fisting into Stan’s hair. Stan gave a smirk as his tongue ran all along Ford until he got to the head. He spun his tongue along it, sucking just the head, causing Ford to curse a bit and push Stan back down so the head wasn’t getting all the attention. 

Stan chuckled as he started to jerk the shaft of Ford’s dick, while his other hand lightly played with his balls. Ford moaned as he took moved Stan’s head along his shaft, until he hit the back of his mouth, causing him to cum. Ford panted slightly as Stan pulled away. He stood up, looking at Ford and pushing him down onto the bunk. Ford looked up at Stan confused, but started to blush as he watched Stan get rid of his own pants and boxers. He sat in Ford’s lap, taking both of their dicks and running his hand over the two together, causing Ford to throw his head back. It wasn’t long until a different pressure had come over him. He tilted his head back down and saw Stan riding his dick, moaning. Ford’s eyes widen at the image. His hands making their way to Stan’s hips. He guided Stan up and down his dick, watching as Stan would take the whole thing, and then push away from him. Stan leaned down, kissing Ford again, their tongues tangling together as Ford trusted up into Stan, causing Stan to groan. Ford stared at Stan, his eyes glazed over as he kept trusting up into Stan, causing more groans and moans to come from him, until cum spluttered out onto Ford. Ford panted as Stan got up, leaning down onto his hands and knees. 

“Fuck me.” purred Stan staring at him. Ford’s dick twitched at the tone that came from Stan. He went over, and positioned himself, before thrusting into Stan again, moaning as he felt how tight he was again. He started to move his hips faster, the slapping sound of skin on skin echoing in the room. Ford grunted as his hand reached around Stan to play with his dick. He started to move his hand in same rhythm as he was plunging into him, causing Stan to slowly lose his mind. “Ah, Ford!” yelled Stan as he was slowly going over the edge. “Stanley!” moaned Ford as he started to go faster, until he felt Stan clench around him, causing him to orgasm, just as Stan had cum all over his hand.  
Ford panted as he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, before down at his hand which is covered with multiple layers of cum. He chuckled a bit as he grabbed the tissues next to him to clean himself up. “Well…that was interesting.” he said softly to himself.


End file.
